I Love You Beyond Words
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: Eight notes. One message. From Edward to Bella. Oneshot. Read and review.


_Author's note: Hey! Since my other oneshots were on Edward's point of view, I figured I'd do one on Bella's. And this is what came into my mind. Please enjoy reading. Don't ever forget to review! I need it. :)_

_Also, be sure to check out my other stories and review them. I'd gladly appreciate your opinions._

_As usual, the standard disclaimer applies here. :)_

* * *

**_I Love You Beyond Words_**

_Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnng._

The alarm clock on my bedside table rung for the nth time this Saturday morning. I groggily reached up and grabbed the annoying thing to shut it off. After its gruesome, ear-deafening buzz, I had finally decided to wake up.

It was already10:00 a.m. Not my usual waking hour, as you could have guessed. But really, how could anyone get some sleep when a perfect being on your side wouldn't stop trailing down kisses on the whole of your face down to your throat? If that were the case, I'd probably end up having insomnia for the rest of my life.

I could vividly remember—despite my weak, human memory—the loveliest of the loveliest moments I had with Edward last night. We talked, kissed, and cuddled each other all night long. Every fleeting second made my beating heart swollen with nothing else but pure adoration. I would gladly trade anything to have one more of that serenity with him.

But this day is a rather different story. Today is just one of the worse days of my entire human life. Edward's out with Carlisle to help him with his work. So apparently, he would be gone for about 5 hours or so.

5 HOURS. OR EVEN LONGER. WITHOUT. HIM. I groaned in exasperation.

_Please, don't make it that long. Please._

Instead of sulking and wallowing on my misery of not having him around, I stood up warily; grasping any ounce of balance I luckily possessed, and fixed the messy bed I slept in. I decided to clean myself first before anything else so I hastily grabbed my bathroom bag and headed directly towards the shower downstairs. Once inside, I turned one of the shower's knobs, and almost instantly, hot water came out, soaking my frail body into the comfort of its every gush, its every drop. The usual 15 minutes of bathing myself turned into an incredibly long hour and for once, I couldn't care less. It's not like some heartbreakingly gorgeous being is waiting for me upstairs, anyway. I jerked away from the thought, sparing myself from any further disappointment.

I had just finished putting on my sweatpants and a simple shirt when I heard a loud knock on the door. Weird. I wasn't expecting any visitors today. _"Probably just one of those irritating door-to-door salesmen," _I thought.I went out of the shower and immediately ran to open it, only to find no one outside. Oh, great. Is this some kind of a practical joke? I was about to close the door when something else caught my eye: a single red rose with a gold ribbon tied on it was lying on the front of my doorstep. Confused, I carefully picked it up and closed the door behind me. I sat myself down, admiring the frail-looking beauty I now hold in my hands. With the rose came a note, written in the most elegant script I would always be familiar with. It was Edward's. No doubt.

_Je t'aime, Bella._

Huh? Had he managed to flawlessly learn another language? It seemed so to me. I couldn't even understand anything that he had written before my name! My growing chagrin was suddenly disrupted by the utter perfection of the rose in my hands. Its elegance mirrored that of Edward's, like their every facet was nowhere close to being 'plain'. It was only after an hour when another loud knock intruded my thoughts. I stood up and opened the door; shock slowly crept on my face. Another rose, still tied with a gold ribbon, lay alone on my doorsteps. Also, it came with another note.

_Sh'teme, Bella._

Is he really trying to drive me insane with all these foreign languages? Ugh.

Just then, my stomach growled with hunger. I dashed into the kitchen in my fastest human speed and opened one of the cupboards. Fortunately, I exactly found what I was looking for: a tall-looking glass that could hold these two captivating roses in place. I took it out, rinsed it thoroughly and dried it with a hand towel. I filled half of the glass with water and cautiously dipped the two roses in it. I abruptly turned my attention to my rumbling abdomen, snatching the lasagna from the refrigerator and placing it inside the microwave. I turned the knob of the timer until it hit 30 minutes.

I sat idly on the sofa, scanning through the many channels on the television, and finally settling on a show I barely know. For a change.

I was grateful to hear the beeping noise that came from the microwave. I set down the lasagna in a plate, grabbed a fork and returned to my same spot in the sofa. It was only 30 minutes when someone knocked on the door. _"Now what?"_ I thought. I slightly opened the door and peeked outside, only to find another red rose on my doorstep. Just like the other two roses, a gold ribbon was tied on it and, yet, another note.

_Seni seviyorum, Bella._

Oh, great. Just great. There's nothing like another foreign language to keep me up at night, isn't it? I annoyingly closed the door and placed the third rose on the tall glass, along with the other two. I glanced at the clock and noted the time on my head: 1:00 p.m.

I turned off the television and ran straight to my room. I have finally decided to decipher what those notes mean. It's a good thing my computer's still alive, knowing it spent dreadful years inside the house without being used. I switched it on and waited for the screen to flash, but nothing happened. I tried switching it on again, but still nothing. The quaint thing won't work just when I needed it the most. I groaned.

With nothing else to do, I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones and plugged them into my little CD player. I popped a random cd into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume than the usual. I closed my eyes and concentrated very carefully on the sweet melody of the song. The subdued pattern of its tune helped soothe my nerves, sending my consciousness into a deep slumber.

* * *

The loud banging on the door startled me. My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor. Once I was up, the loud banging stopped. I glanced at the alarm clock and was surprised with the time it registered: 4:00 p.m. "_I slept for three hours?" _I thought. It didn't seem likely.

I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and paced my way downstairs, heading straight for the door. I hesitantly dragged it open and saw another frail-looking beauty on my doorstep. But it wasn't alone; three red roses now lay before me, still a gold ribbon tied on them. I picked them up and read the note attached on each one:

_Ik Hou Van Jou, Bella. _

_Kimi O Ai Shiteru, Bella._

_Te quiero, Bella._

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. That's all I understood in the six notes he had left attached on the roses. For Pete's sake, what is he trying to tell me?!

I tried to divert my attention to something else but I just failed miserably; the notes kept the spaces in my head occupied. I stared at the six beautiful roses in the tall glass, appraising the pristine features they beheld.

I couldn't rack my brains to translate each word on these notes. I resolved myself into a couple of silly guesses though, like _take care, be safe, I'll be back,_ and such.

The house was enfolded in darkness as the clock hit 5:00 p.m. A knock was, again, heard on the door and I simultaneously stood up to get it. I gasped; another red rose lay on my doorstep. This is getting weirder and weirder by the hour. Apparently, another note was attached on it.

_Tangsinul Sarang Ha Yo, Bella._

After having six—now seven—notes in different languages, being surprised is really far off the mark. Besides, I've already expected this seventh note to be as _understandable_ as the other six were to me.

I placed the seventh rose in the glass and proceeded to sit in the sofa, my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, on hand. I settled on the same spot and started turning the pages. I have read this book a thousand of times before but I never got tired of scanning its every leaf. The story never ceases to amaze me, to fascinate my human mind. I was about halfway through when I noticed the house grew darker. It must be close to dinner time.

Another knock came on the door. _"Oh, God. Not again," _I thought to myself. I walked to the front door and opened it. Of course, another rose lay on my doorstep. No surprises there, really. I read the note written in his elegant calligraphy.

_Mahal Kita, Bella._

I'd have to ask Edward about all these notes he had left me with when he comes back. How could simple words in eight different languages irritate me so much? I wouldn't know.

I placed the eighth rose in the glass and decided to stay in my room for a couple more hours until I'm hungry. Despite my huge effort not to trip, I accidentally took a wrong step and lost my balance, the whole of myself lunching forward to hit the staircase. But before I could hurt myself, a pair of strong, cold hands grasped me by the waist and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the voice behind me whispered.

I turned around to face him, a smile plastered on my face. "Edward!" I threw my arms around him and hugged this god-like being close to me.

He chuckled. "Hi, love. Missed me?"

"So much."

"Me too. My whole day dragged longer and slower without you by my side." He hugged me tightly, our bodies pressed even closer.

"I know. Mine did too."

He released his hold on me, only to look at me with his topaz eyes. I could feel the warmth in them, drowning me into his deep love and concern. He noticed the red roses placed in the glass and asked, "Did you like them?"

"I did. But I just couldn't figure out what your notes meant." I pouted.

He leaned close to me and whispered something into my ear. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled. Those three words would always make my heart stutter in beat. "I know you do, Edward."

He laughed his lovely, musical laugh and I instantly felt euphoric with the sound. My brows furrowed in confusion. He must have sensed the emotion that came over me for he answered my unspoken question.

"The notes attached on every rose simply means 'I love you, Bella' in eight different languages," he said matter-of-factly.

"You mean..."

"Yes, love. I wanted to remind you of my love every hour that I was away. And I do hope you got the message," he laughed.

"I sure did," I retorted.

I carefully reached out to caress his cheek, to feel his coldness on my warm skin again. I shivered involuntarily as we came in contact with each other. His love for me will never be on par with what I feel for him. I adore him with every second of my existence, with every fiber of my being.

I stared into his loving eyes and whispered, "I love you more than any language could ever express, Edward." He kissed me full on the lips, bringing us into a world of our own.

* * *

_Don't forget to review, okay? Please do check out my other stories too and tell me what you think of them.  
Thanks. :)_


End file.
